Leave Your Shoes On
by MyImmortal329
Summary: What if Claudia decided to stay with Sonny the night they met?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to the creators of General Hospital and to ABC/Disney.**

**Leave Your Shoes On**

"_What haunts you?"_ That question on his silky voice ran through her head again and again. She stood outside of the hotel. She was all ready to go visit her father and brother, and then those chocolate brown eyes entered her mind. _What am I doing? I can go visit my dad and get sent away again, or I can go in there and have a little more fun_. Her hormones immediately won out.

She slinked back into the hotel and waited in front of the elevator. Her fingers trembled as they gripped the handle of her purse. She'd never let a man affect her this way before, let alone a man whom she had no idea about. What was his name? Was he really not married? Did he have kids out there to take care of? She'd never cared about any of the men she'd had nights like this with before, but something was different about this one. He was haunted, just like her.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of his door again, and for a moment, she struggled with turning and going back out the door. She was never one to break and come back for seconds. She always waited for the man. But it was a cold night. A lonely night. And she was a woman with needs. Oh, but she didn't need a man. No, she'd never give him that satisfaction. But it sure was a whole lot easier to let somebody else take care of it for her.

She found herself biting her lower lip, and she ran her fingers through her dark hair. She could hear him moving in there, and she lightly rapped her knuckles against the door.

"Yeah." It wasn't a question. It was an order, and it thrilled her to no end. She turned the handle and stepped in, finding the room just as she'd left it. He was lying on the bed, pants on but shirtless. "Back so soon?"

"It's cold. I'd rather stay someplace warm."

"I know a place," he said quietly.

"Yeah?" She moved across the room.

"Maybe I'll take you there sometime." His eyes were darker now, but he flashed her a smile, a real smile with dimples and everything. She felt her heart flutter, and she silently cursed to herself for letting her body react to him in this way.

"Don't count on it," she chuckled coolly, while she was melting on the inside. _Don't get too attached. Those cute dimples surely aren't reserved for a girl like me._

"Thought you had a 'prior engagement.'"

"It can wait," she said quietly, slipping off the red belt around her waist. She felt the urge to kick off her shoes, and she sat down on the bed. "Should I leave them on?"

"That's up to you," he replied. "How long do you wanna stay?"

"Stay? I just got to Port Charles. You think I want to spend the whole night in a hotel room with you?"

"Why else would you be here?"

"Maybe I wanted to come back and tell you not to look for me."

"Oh yeah? I don't buy that." He reached out, cupping her cheek with his hand, lacing his fingers through her hair. She shuddered with desire, and he felt her cheek start to grow warm at his touch.

"I don't want…"

"I know, I know, I know. You don't want to complicate it, right?" She said nothing. "There's nothing wrong with feeling good, is there?"

"Feeling good might mean something different to me than it does to you." He sat up in the bed, bringing his lips closer to hers.

"Not tonight." She closed her eyes and leaned into him, closing the gap and pressing her lips against his. In a moment, Sonny pulled back, his eyes glaring into hers with need and passion.

"Sure you want to go?"

"Maybe later," she breathed, pulling him in close and straddling him on the bed. As his hands fumbled with her dress, she helped him out of his pants, and they combusted into unbridled, passionate sex, clawing and pulling at one another, needing to fill some gap inside of them and between them, needing a closeness neither of them had had in too damned long.

Later, she lay in his arms for the first time, her chocolate brown hair tucked behind her ears as she rested her head upon his chest, drawing slow circles upon his stomach with her fingertips. He closed his eyes, caressing her shoulder, her waist, her hip, feeling the warmth of someone new, someone exciting against him. In a moment, the silence of the room was filled with two definite clunks upon the floor. He k new she'd kicked off her shoes, and he smiled. She looked up at him, her eyes serious for a moment, but she let her guard down, smiling with him, as she leaned in for another sweet kiss.


End file.
